Che cosa ci prospetta il futuro?
by Wordsfellapart
Summary: "Kate li salutò e il suo saluto venne subito ricambiato da entrambi gli uomini. Appena i due ebbero lasciato la stanza, pensò "Sherlock... una persona dannatamente interessante, voglio assolutamente scoprire ogni cosa sul suo conto, solo guardandolo. Sarà un'impresa difficile, ma soddisfacente" non sapendo che Sherlock, l'uomo di ghiaccio, aveva le sue stesse intenzioni."
1. Un Incontro inaspettato

Un Incontro Inaspettato

John Watson stava tranquillamente guardando la tv quando Sherlock entrò in casa brandendo un coltello insanguinato e imprecando in tutte le lingue.

"leggimi il giornale devo assolutamente trovare un caso interessante, sto per impazzire. Come fai a stare tutto il giorno seduto a guardare la tv?! Voglio un dannatissimo caso!"

L'amico ormai abituato a questi scleri, dopo averlo accontentato, gli rispose:

" sai Sherlock, non siamo tutti come te, noi non abbiamo l'istinto di metterci nei guai coinvolgendo anche gli altri. Prima o poi ucciderai tu qualcuno. Anzi cosa hai fatto? Hai di nuovo ucciso qualche innocente maiale per i tuoi esperimenti?"

" Bored... I'm bored! non ti preoccupare non ucciderò nessuno, credo. Magari ucciderò mio fratello."

" sei proprio senza speranza... un caso arriverà presto lo sento, purtroppo."

Due secondi dopo che John ebbe finito di parlare, il cellulare del detective suonò. Era Lastrade, capo della polizia londinese

" Sherlock vieni in centrale devo farti conoscere una persona... datti una mossa"

Sherlock, data la sua irascibilità dovuta alla mancanza di casi da risolvere e probabilmente anche da qualche stupefacente, gli rispose in modo seccato

" da quando mi comandi?"

" da ora, e comunque non sei curioso di conoscere questa persona? Non è da te"

" ho capito, arriviamo"

Guardò l'amico e gli fece cenno di seguirlo. Presero un taxi e arrivarono in centrale, Lastrade li stava aspettando :

" venite, andiamo in palestra. Vi mostrerò come un idiota si fa battere da una donna"

Alla parola donna John scatto subito

" donna? Bella?"

" Watson ho capito cosa ti passa per la testa, non ti consiglio di avvicinarti a lei... Irene Adler in confronto a lei è un agnellino"

Sherlock lo guardò incuriosito e cercò di capire in anticipo che tipo di donna si sarebbe trovato davanti da li a poco.

Appena entrati nella palestra videro una donna di 25 anni. Era seduta su un armadio alto più o men guardava divertita il suo avversario che non riusciva a raggiungerla. Con un balzo felino scese dalla sua postazione e in modo quasi impercettibile mise ko l'idiota. Poi si girò e corse verso i 3. John era sconvolto dalla sua bellezza: alta 1.75, corpo formoso e abbastanza muscoloso, agile come un gatto, capelli mori, occhi azzurri ma un azzurro intenso.

Sorridendo si presentò a loro:

" piacere sono Kate Adler, avete già avuto modo di conoscere mia sorella. Immagino voi siate Sherlock Holmes e John Watson. Piacere di conoscervi. Lastrade, chi è questo idiota con il quale sto combattendo? se continuo finirò per fargli male, MOLTO MALE. La prossima volta che ti chiedo qualcuno con il quale allenarmi, portamene uno alla mia altezza o per lo meno abbastanza forte."

Scoppiando a ridere rumorosamente le disse

" non uccidermelo mi serve, anzi, è dietro di te"

" lo so e sta anche brandendo una sedia. Scusate."

Si girò e con 2 mosse lo stese. Lo lasciò agonizzante per terra, non capace di alzarsi in piedi e di parlare.

" Kate... Hai vinto ora lascialo, mi serve vivo."

" uffa che persona noiosa che sei... ecco..dormirà per 2 ore. Contento?"

Intanto con una mossa lo fece addormentare.

I 2 detective erano a bocca aperta, non avevano visto nemmeno come lo aveva atterrato.

" il famoso Sherlock Holmes, ho sentito parlare di lei." nel frattempo lo osservava attentamente per cogliere ogni minimo cenno dal nervosismo a degli indizi di cosa aveva fatto nelle ultime ore.

Del resto anche Sherlock era intento a compiere la stessa analisi, ma, diversamente dal solito, non riusciva a capire niente.

" non vede niente in me giusto? io invece vedo discretamente lei e quello che vedo mi incuriosisce parecchio."

" lo prenderò come un complimento, lei esattamente che lavoro fa? Come avrà ben capito non riesco a "definirla""

" sono laureata in medicina con specializzazione in chirurgia, attualmente lavoro in obitorio... dimenticavo ho una passione per le armi e le arti marziali, ma credo che questo l'avesse già capito "

" esattamente, ma ho capito anche un'altra cosa"

" cioè?"

" odia sua sorella, sbaglio?"

Kate sbarrò gli occhi e poco dopo scoppiò a ridere

" ahahahah... mi scusi.. è veramente una persona interessante. Si ha completamente ragione, immagino voglia sapere il perchè. Glielo leggo in faccia."

nello stesso preciso istante in cui disse quelle cose si tolse la canottiera che indossava e rimase in top. Si poteva chiaramente vedere la cicatrice fresca di una pallottola che l'aveva attraversata da parte a parte all'altezza del cuore pochi mesi prima.

"Lastrade puoi sparire per un po'? Devo scambiare due chiacchiere con questi gentiluomini"

" certamente" e sparì.

" cosa le è successo? Possiamo darci del tu, mi pare che abbiamo la stessa età"

" certamente.. ummm.. da dove cominciare... ah bene.. 3 mesi fa mentre stavo lavorando ad un caso di morte precoce a Oxford, scoprii, attraverso approfondite analisi, che il colpevole era Moriarty. Immagino voi lo conosciate molto bene e siate al corrente delle sue potenzialità, se possiamo chiamarle così."

Sherlock era particolarmente attento a cogliere ad ogni parola, in modo da poter cogliere cambi di tono, espressioni facciali ...

" poco prima che mi sparassero, mia sorella venne a trovarmi e mi consigliò di non intromettermi nei suoi affari. Quel giorno la ignorai, buttandola fuori di casa. Poco dopo scoprii che lavorava per Moriarty. Passata esattamente una settimana da quella conversazione, mi spararono o, per meglio dire, mia sorella mi sparò. Per mia fortuna ha sempre avuto una mira poco precisa e così riuscii a salvarmi. Prima di spararmi ordinò di uccidere davanti ai miei occhi i nostri genitori, che, leggendo i miei rapporti, sapevano troppo. In parte sono felice di non aver abbandonato il caso, dall'altra mi sento colpevole della morte dei miei, ma ciò che è fatto è fatto non si può tornare indietro."

Sherlock scorse nei suoi occhi un pozzo di dolore e di rabbia repressa verso la sorella, questo gli fece capire quanto difficile per una persona fosse vedere ed essere colpevole della morte di qualcuno a lei caro.

" le porgo le mie condoglianze."

" la ringrazio, ma non serve. Come avrà di certo notato oltre al dolore c'è un altro sentimento che mi spinge ad andare avanti, oltre a una buona dose di testardaggine. Il passato è passato, io vivo il presente e costruisco il futuro."

Watson, stranamente silenzioso, aveva sì ascoltato le parole di Kate, ma era concentrato a gustarsi quel corpo sensuale. Tutto ciò non era passato inosservato a Sherlock che gli tirò una gomitata diritta sulle costola, facendolo mugolare dal dolore.

A quel punto la bella ragazza si mise a ridere, facendo capire che anche lei lo aveva notato, ma che si era divertita ad osservare le loro reazioni ed in particolare quelle di Sherlock.

" direi che è ora di andare, ho assolutamente bisogno di una doccia"

Sherlock con un sorrisino stampato in faccia la guardò, dicendo

" non mi pare che tu abbia sudato"

" ho addosso l'odore di quella ummm persona? sapevi già che ti avrei risposto così, non è vero?"

Sherlock la guardò storcendo la bocca e disse : " sto incominciando a capirti, ma capisco solo quello che mi fai vedere. Quello che vuoi farmi vedere."

" ahahahah.. ovviamente. Ti dirò una cosa. Per quanto abbastanza bene io riesca a vederti , il tuo pensiero è così intricato e dannatamente interessante che spesso mi perdo. Ti faccio i miei complimenti nessuno ci era mai riuscito, siamo pari. 0-0 palla al centro" con un ghigno sulla bocca.

" questo cambia tutto e poi mi stai sfidando? Amo le sfide, soprattutto perchè vinco sempre" ricambiando il ghigno

" può darsi...ma la vittoria sarà mia"

Watson, notevolmente scocciato per non essere mai stato considerato, schiarendosi la voce disse

" non vorrei essere il solito rompi palle, ma potrei partecipare anche io, una persona normale?!"

Kate e Sherlock all'unisono dissero " se riesci a stare al nostro passo" e poi scoppiarono a ridere di gusto.

Watson incazzato nero girò i tacchi e se ne andò seguito a ruota da Sherlock, che non avendo nemmeno un soldo per tornare a casa non poteva farsi sfuggire l'amico.

Kate li salutò e il suo saluto venne subito ricambiato da entrambi gli uomini.

Appena i due ebbero lasciato la stanza, pensò "Sherlock... una persona dannatamente interessante, voglio assolutamente scoprire ogni cosa sul suo conto, solo guardandolo. Sarà un'impresa difficile, ma soddisfacente" non sapendo che Sherlock, l'uomo di ghiaccio, aveva le sue stesse intenzioni.

END


	2. Il Passato ci perseguita

IL PASSATO CI PERSEGUITA

10 Febbraio, Oxford

*** **squillo del cellulare *

"Pronto?"

"Sono McCoy. Kate, vieni subito in obitorio."

" Mmmm.. Perchè?"

"C'è una cosa che devi vedere."

Tutututu...

"Mi ha messo giù. Amen. Non male come inizio di giornata, si prospetta una giornata interessante."

Kate Adler:

medico legale del dipartimento di polizia ad Oxford

hobby: investigazione, arti marziali, armi, pilota di autovetture ed elicotteri

seconda laurea in giurisprudenza

viene chiamata a svolgere non solo il suo lavoro, ma le viene anche affidato il ruolo di detective in casi "particolari"

sorella di Irene Adler

"Cavolo, sono le 3, cosa diavolo sarà successo?"

Questo era il primo pensiero di questa ragazza, indaffarata a prepararsi il più velocemente possibile. Non capitava spesso di venir svegliata nel bel mezzo della notte da McCoy, il suo capo. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di straordinario, fuori dal comune, in poche parole un caso pericoloso in tutti i sensi.

Kate entrò in obitorio sbattendo la porta, un po' perchè era effettivamente scocciata dal brusco risveglio riservatele quella mattina ed un po' perchè l'aveva aperta con troppa forza e le era scappata di mano.

" Ho capito che qui non ti sente nessuno e di certo i miei ospiti non sporgeranno denuncia per disturbo della quiete pubblica, ma potresti essere più ehm garbata."

"Giorno anche a te, Taylor. McCoy."

Accompagnò il saluto con un cenno di capo, subito accorgendosi che Taylor la stava guadando con uno sguardo corrucciato. Stava aspettando delle scuse più che per i suoi ospiti, per i quali sapeva che Kate nutriva un grande rispetto, ma per se stesso. Pur non dicendolo, adorava sentirsi dire "scusa" soprattutto da Kate, una testarda ragazza che aveva fatto carriera velocemente in ospedale grazie alla sua bravura, ma che ben presto aveva deciso che il suo mondo sarebbe girato attorno al dipartimento di polizia, divenendo così capo di medicina legale in tempo da record.

Taylor adorava provocare Kate che, pur essendo il suo capo, stava ai suoi scherzi e con la quale poteva parlare tranquillamente. Gli piaceva avere lei come capo, più che un capo era una leader. Presente, testarda, severa, la migliore nel suo campo e in molti altri e capace di tirare fuori il meglio da tutti i suoi collaboratori. Non si sentiva la migliore, anche se avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni per farlo. Lei voleva una squadra in armonia, non c'era spazio per superbia ed egocentrismo, ma per una sana competizione e tanta voglia di imparare e fare. Il suo motto era: " La giustizia prima di tutto. Il nostro lavoro è farci dire tutto ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno dalle vittime, così da poter onorare ciò che erano in vita."

"Scusa mister perfettino, che se rompe ancora un po' dovrà divertirsi a compilare così tanti moduli e scartoffie varie al posto della sottoscritta che gli verrà l'artrosi con 30 anni di anticipo."

"Quanto sei crudele, capo"

"Io? Quando mai?! Dai forza, non ho tutta la giornata"

Finalmente McCoy, che sembrava assorto nei suoi pensieri durante tutta conversazione fra lei e Taylor, si decise a parlare ed a dare i dettagli sull'omicidio. La mente di Kate registrava tutte le informazioni necessarie, scartando quelle superflue, prestando particolare attenzione ai dettagli.

Vittima: Ronald Lauren; Età: 50 anni; Salute: perfetta; Professione: Scrittore; Famiglia: sposato con Celine, e con una figlia, Adele; Genitori: morti anni prima in un incidente.

Omicidio; Drogato e successivamente torturato senza pietà; Morte avvenuta per asfissia; Professionista, nessuna traccia.

"Kate, c'è qualcosa che non va?" disse McCoy, non capendo il silenzio da parte della giovane e le sue perplessità.

"Non mi convince l'incidente dei genitori di Lauren. Non vi pare anche a voi che il rapporto della scientifica e del medico legale sia troppo umm banale? Soprattutto quello del medico legale."

Incuriosito dalla domanda posta a McCoy dal suo capo, Taylor prese il fascicolo contente gli esami svolti dal medico legale. Rimase sbalordito, Kate aveva colto nel segno. Quel fascicolo aveva qualcosa che non andava.

"Cosa ne pensi Taylor?" chiese Kate con un ghigno stampato sulla faccia, sapeva che Taylor aveva capito a cosa si stava riferendo un momento prima.

"Capo, questo fascicolo è strano. Il medico legale ha subito notato i fori di proiettile nelle vittime, ma non ha eseguito ulteriori test, né per droghe, né per altre patologie. Si è limitato solo a determinare la causa del decesso e ha compiere qualche test di poca importanza tanto per "arricchire" il fascicolo. E' un lavoro superficiale."

"Come se avesse voluto coprire qualcosa e qualcuno. Probabilmente quegli esami sono stati svolti, non posso credere che un medico sia così incapace, ma sono stati eliminati per evitare che qualcuno arrivasse a delle diverse conclusioni. Bravo, Taylor."

"Questo è il motivo per cui vi ho assunti." Disse McCoy, altamente soddisfatto della sua squadra e della loro capacità di cogliere nel segno.

"Non è che ci volesse un genio per capirlo, McCoy. Lo avevi capito tu stesso che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Se così non fosse stato, non mi avresti chiamato questa mattina e non avresti assegnato il caso anche a Taylor."

"Mi piacciono le donne perspicaci." Aggiunse McCoy con un sorrisetto stampato in faccia.

"Peccato che siano fuori dalla sua portata con tutto rispetto, signore."

Kate guardò il suo pupillo e scoppiò a ridere. Non si aspettava questa uscita da parte sua, ma aveva ragione non sarebbe mai diventata la fidanzata di McCoy, nemmeno fra 100 anni.

"Signori, direi che è ora di chiedere qualche mandato per disseppellire i genitori di Lauren e di andare a fare qualche domanda in giro. Si inizia dal principio e questa volta nulla sarà lasciato al caso."

To be Continued


	3. Ed ora?

**Ed ora?**

27 Febbraio, Oxford

"Merda ed ora?"

Questo fu l'unico pensiero di Kate.

Giorni prima

"Cavolo, sono esausto. Non ci capisco più niente, abbiamo una montagna di informazioni tutte discordanti tra di loro. Come è possibile che ci siano 10 testimoni e nessuno fornisca la stessa descrizione dell'accaduto? Non ne posso più."

"Stai calmo, McCoy. È normale che i testimoni forniscano descrizioni diverse, ognuno di loro si è focalizzato su una cosa diversa. Quello che dobbiamo fare è mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle e ricostruire la scena."

"Kate, ma sei un genio! Ehi, non sono mica scemo.. so bene cosa dobbiamo fare, ma mi stupisce una così varietà di informazioni."

" Su questo ti do ragione. I testimoni sono troppi, non mi era mai capitato di averne così tanti e tutti con "un'ottima" memoria. Normalmente non ci si ricorda tutto di un fatto avvenuto anni prima, io faccio fatica a ricordarmi cosa ho mangiato 'sta mattina. Saranno dei lunghi giorni di lavoro."

" E io che volevo andare in ferie, non ho più il fisico."

"Magari è la volta buona che ci sbarazziamo di te."

"Grazie, gentile come sempre"

Kate lo guardò sorridendo. McCoy adorava lamentarsi così da sentirsi dire "ma no, sei veramente in forma! Anche io vorrei avere il tuo fisico!", ma tuttavia adorava anche battibeccare con Kate che non gliela dava mai vinta, del resto questa era la caratteristica che l'aveva fatto innamorare di lei.

"é sempre un piacere, capo."

"Buongiorno!" Disse Kate, entrando in obitorio.

"Giorno!"

"Ehi, come mai ci sei solo tu, Taylor? I tecnici si sono dileguati? Gli altri?"

"Capo, lo sai ben che come è finito il turno quelli se ne vanno, del resto non fanno parte della squadra. Gli altri invece sono in pausa, dopo aver lavorato per 7 ore di fila avevano bisogno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti."

"Tu? Hai fatto una pausa, vero? Mi servi tutto intero, abbiamo un lavoro da fare."

"L'ho fatta prima. Di cosa si tratta?"

"Dobbiamo scrivere tutte le informazioni che abbiamo creando uno schema su carta, non mentale. Quello lo abbiamo già, ma non chiarisce tutti i punti. Ora come ora ci troviamo con troppi fogli e non una idea precisa del tutto. Dobbiamo catalogare le informazioni e stabilire quale entri in contrasto con quale e via dicendo."

"Va bene, ma non potevi chiedere a McCoy?"

"McCoy è bravo nel suo lavoro, ma non ha fantasia. Tu sì ed è uno dei tanti motivi per il quale sei nella mia squadra e mi faccio accompagnare da te nelle investigazioni."

Taylor non arrivò nemmeno a proferir parola, che Kate aggiunse, ghignando.

"Ti piace sentirti importante e sentire così tanti complimenti, eh?"

"I complimenti sono sempre ben accetti, anche se potevi elogiarmi un po' di più visto che c'eri."

"Sei veramente incorreggibile. Forza, al lavoro." disse sorridendo Kate.

Schema presunto omicidio coniugi Lauren:

Dinamica incidente stradale

→ scontro frontale tra due veicoli

→ veicolo del sospettato: ha saltato uno stop e si è schiantato a 100km/h sulla macchina dei Lauren che veniva da destra; BMW X5 colore nero, ma riverniciata con il rosso; rubata dal conducente 2 ore prima di commettere l'incidente

→ veicolo dei Lauren: viaggiava a velocità moderata, non ha potuto schivare il BMW; Audi A1 colore grigio metallizzato; distrutta a causa dell'incidente.

→ conducente/sospettato: impronte e Dna riconducibile ad un uomo che è stato accusato di aver provocato l'incidente, ma che è stato messo a tacere prima che si potesse confermare il suo alibi (successivamente confermato) con una sostanza non in commercio; sospettato/conducente sparito nel nulla; nessuna traccia, nemmeno del sangue (è stato probabilmente pulito da un complice).

Risultati autopsia

→ causa della morte: impatto con il veicolo; drogati per questo motivo sulla scena del crimine non sono stati trovati né segni di frenata né la macchina è risultata spostata dalla traiettoria che ha percorso, in poche parole non hanno nemmeno sterzato.

Testimoni

→ 10 in totale; età compresa tra i 30-50 anni

Informazioni tratte dalle testimonianze

→ Testimone n. 1 sostiene di aver sentito rumore di una frenata brusca o sgommata, smentito dalla mancanza di segni di frenata o di una sgommata

→ Testimone n. 2 sostiene di aver sentito un rumore di spari, smentito dall'autopsia

→ Testimone n. 3 sostiene di aver visto muoversi i coniugi Lauren all'interno della macchina, smentito dall'autopsia (le fratture delle ossa e le foto scattate dai tecnici dimostrano che i coniugi sono morti sul colpo)

→ Testimone n. 4 sostiene di aver visto degli uomini attorno all'auto dei coniugi, smentito dalle altre testimonianze

→ Testimone n. 5 sostiene di aver sentito degli urli, smentito dalle altre testimonianze

→ Testimone n. 6 sostiene di non aver visto nessuno all'interno del veicolo del sospettato, smentito dalle prove raccolte (hanno portato alla cattura del sospettato, poi ucciso, quindi dichiarato innocente)

→ Testimone n. 7 sostiene di aver visto del fumo poco lontano dalla scena, come se qualcuno stesse tranquillamente osservando la scena, non accertato ma smentito dagli altri testimoni

→ Testimone n. 8 sostiene di aver visto scendere un uomo dall'auto del sospettato che assomigliava a quello poi ingiustamente condannato, smentito

→ Testimone n. 9 sostiene che un uomo gli abbia chiesto di raccontargli l'accaduto, smentito dai testimoni vicino a lui (tuttavia ciò non è attendibile)

→ Testimone n. 10 – perdita di tempo, la perizia psichiatrica ha stabilito la sua demenza

"La cosa divertente di tutto ciò è che non abbiamo avuto la possibilità di fare degli esami approfonditi sui coniugi, e quindi stabilire se erano stati drogati con qualche sostanza, e nemmeno analizzare l'interno delle auto. Tutte le prove sono praticamente scomparse nel nulla."

"Capo, ma il medico legale lo avete interrogato?"

"E' deceduto pure lui. Strana coincidenza non credi?"

"Mafia?"

"No, peggio. Hai mai sentito parlare di Moriarty?"

"Sentito nominare, ma chi è?"

"Potrei definirlo come il peggior nemico di ogni Governo, da quello inglese a quello cinese. Controlla la maggior parte dei più pericolosi serial killer del Paese, non si scherza con lui. Per questo motivo McCoy mi ha messo su questo caso, sa che preferirei morire che farmelo scappare."

"Non parlare di morte, non ti voglio vedere stecchita. Non farti ammazzare, ci servi." disse Taylor preoccupato

"Non te lo posso promettere. Devo proteggere questo Paese e voi, prima venite voi poi io."

"..."

"Mi sono dimenticata di dirti che vado dai miei per un paio di giorni. Ti affido il comando, te la senti?"

"Ma che domande sono, ovvio che me la sento. Fai buon viaggio e stai attenta"

"Salutami gli altri. Ci vediamo al mio ritorno!" dicendo così, Kate si chiuse la porta dell'obitorio dietro le spalle. Il rumore di quella porta fu così sinistro che Kate pensò che quel suono la stesse avvisando di ciò che la attendeva al di fuori di lì.

Kate stava camminando beatamente sul marciapiede, quando si rese conto di essere seguita. Decise quindi di allungare le falcate per raggiungere casa più velocemente e quando sarebbe stata dentro avrebbe chiamato McCoy, era consapevole di essere in svantaggio rispetto a quegli uomini.

Tirò fuori la chiave di casa. Aprì la porta. Salì le scale velocemente, girò la maniglia della porta e si trovò davanti un bel uomo distinto, seduto sulla sua poltrona.

"Moriarty" disse, pensando "Lo sapevo. Kate, cosa ti sei detta prima di uscire dall'obitorio? Questa è la fine, ma non ho intenzione di arrendermi senza combattere. Creperai bastardo e se morirò prima io ti perseguiterò direttamente dall'inferno."

"Miss Adler, buona sera. Sta bene?"

"Una meraviglia, non le pare?"

"Di certo è una bellezza, caratteristica ereditaria direi."

Come pronunciò quella frase Kate si rese conto che non era stata detta per convenienza, ma che lo pensava davvero. E pensò "Conosce mia sorella, quella stronza."

"Mi spiace deluderla, ma non ho intenzione di lasciare perdere il caso dei coniugi Lauren e loro figlio."

"Non ne avevo dubbi, ero stato avvisato. Ma a questo punto quello che mi chiedo è _cosa sei disposta a perdere per la tua perseveranza_?"

"Se deve scegliere, può farmi fuori e lasciare stare gli altri. Stia lontano da loro, se la prenda con la causa dei suoi prossimi mali."

"Ahahahahahah. Non ho intenzione di farti fuori per ora. Mi piaci, per questo ti do la possibilità di scegliere o chi sacrificare o di abbandonare il caso. Ti consiglio di scegliere saggiamente."

Detto ciò Moriarty si alzò dalla poltrona e si diresse verso la porta, ma, poco dopo essere uscito, riaprì la porta e disse

"Ragazza, le donne come te, combattive, ambiziose, forti e senza un briciolo di paura in corpo, muoiono presto. Buona serata."

Al suono di quelle parole Kate pensò "Devo correre dai miei, forse sarà l'ultima volta che li vedrò. Devono dimenticare ciò che gli ho detto, se no tutto sarà stato inutile."

Il giorno dopo prese il primo treno diretto a Londra e in 2 ore giunse a casa dei suoi.

"Mamma, papà devo parlarvi!" urlò appena entrata in casa.

"Ciao sorellina"

Kate si voltò, vedendo così il volto di sua sorella, odiata sorella.

"Che ci fai qui? Dove sono i nostri genitori?" disse con tono minaccioso

"Sono in giardino ad annaffiare l'orto. Sono venuta solo a fare un saluto, non fare la maleducata. Ed anche a darti un piccolo consiglio, stai lontano dal boss, se no ti farà fuori."

"Avevo immaginato che lavorassi per lui. Mi fai ribrezzo. Sparisci, non voglio più vedere la tua faccia. E riguardo al tuo boss si divertirà questa settimana a mie spese." disse con un ghigno stampato in faccia

"Almeno io non rischio la pelle. Ti consiglio di guardarti le spalle e forse ti pentirai della tua scelta." con queste parole Irene Adler aprì la porta ed uscì da casa Adler.

Kate, lasciata nel silenzio più totale, pensò a tante cose. Doveva parlare ai suoi subito, doveva nasconderli e proteggerli. Non poteva permettere che qualcuno oltre lei si facesse male.

"Merda ed ora?"

Questo fu l'unico pensiero di Kate.

To be continued


End file.
